mayonaka_the_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Satanas Tatara (Mayonaka)
Summary Satanas Tatara is a high level warrior of the Tatara Clan and potentially has a much darker connection, especially after his fusion with the fragmented soul of his Mugen Half. His basic powers shown are energy manipulation to a high degree, Gale Style (Ars Prisma that lets him blast through most things), Universal Sage Mode, Space Manipulation (like Teleportation), and most sage abilities (abilities from Naruto) which includes healing at the cost of stamina. He is also noted as being a taijutsu master. Prior to the merge, Satanas has worked with both Zero Dantez and the mysterious Lord Black. It is shown prior that he is a cocky individual, having been defeated twice due to this against Zero Dantez's cunning maneuvers though after merging with his Mugen half he is shown to be far more cunning. His a tactical genious at this point and highly powerful, beyond the level of a captain at max power. He has 2 known forms, his base form and his Shadow form release, the latter of which possesses 60% of his maximum power. Against him in combat, be cautious as he will without a doubt be your potential downfall. Background Little is truly known about this Tatara Warrior other than what he is and what he does. He is an agent of his own kind yet to be discovered, working with Shadow Lord Black on several occasions. He has a history with Zero Dantez and his group just as Black does, disliking him far more for his superiority over most full Shadows. Satanas after several years killed off all of the Sapphire Ravens except for Zero only to be cut down once. He later returned after merging with half of his power in the form of the beast Ymir, only to later attack Dantez again with the help of Zero Murasame and 2 of Black's agents. After the agents fell, Satanas merged with his Mugen Counterpart's spirit, becoming far over 10 times as powerful at max power, only to later lose to Jormun who entered the fight. He fled after, only to further plan his revenge. Later he engaged Zero Dantez outside of Satos for the final time and was defeated after being assured of victory once Zero used Hadou #96, taking a direct hit. He was thought dead though lived until Zero Murasame took over Satanas's body to save his own life against the Grand Master of Soul Order, thus ending Satanas's life for good. Base Form (Suppressed) Stamina- 347 MP- 411 Attack- 312 Defense- 298 Speed- 300 Intelligence- 284 Attacks: Sage Techniques (-5 MP per due to the Universal Mode), Gale (-10 MP), Regeneration (-12 Stamina), Burn Flash (-20 MP), Sonido (-2 Stamina), MP Regeneration (-3 Stamina), Stamina Regeneration (-2 MP), Spacial Manipulation (-30 MP) Base Form Max (40%) Stamina- 452 MP- 434 Attack- 348 Defense- 312 Speed- 421 Intelligence- 310 Attacks: Sage Techniques (-5 MP per due to the Universal Mode), Gale (-10 MP), Regeneration (-12 Stamina), Burn Flash (-20 MP), Sonido (-2 Stamina), MP Regeneration (-3 Stamina), Stamina Regeneration (-2 MP), Spacial Manipulation (-30 MP) Hollowfied Form (Suppressed) Stamina- 1127 MP- 986 Attack- 620 Defense- 592 Speed- 500 Intelligence- 300 Attacks: Sage Techniques (-3 MP per due to the Universal Mode), Gale (-20 MP), Regeneration (-8 Stamina), Burn Flash (-20 MP), Sonido (-1 Stamina), MP Regeneration (-3 Stamina), Stamina Regeneration (-2 MP), Spacial Manipulation (-30 MP), Instant Healing (-80 MP & -50 Stamina) Hollowfied Form (Max) Stamina- 3427 MP- 1287 Attack- 820 Defense- 692 Speed- 712 Intelligence- 350 Attacks: Sage Techniques (-3 MP per due to the Universal Mode), Gale (-20 MP), Regeneration (-8 Stamina), Burn Flash (-20 MP), Sonido (-1 Stamina), MP Regeneration (-3 Stamina), Stamina Regeneration (-2 MP), Spacial Manipulation (-30 MP), Instant Healing (-80 MP & -50 Stamina) Category:Demon Category:Tatara Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Year Zero